Czerwień twoich oczu
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria: Na skraju lasu - część 4


**tytuł: Czerwień twoich oczu**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/ Stiles**  
 **info: Akcja Pełniowa / poprzednia część : Stan nadzwyczajny**  
 **N/A: Nie wiem jakim cudem rozrosło się to do tylu części, ale jednak nie jestem do końca pewna czy to nadal ostatnia część.**

 **Dla angi, ponieważ wydaje się najbardziej lojalnym kibicem :)**

* * *

Stiles obudził się z większym ciałem wciśniętym w niego. Derek przytulał go tak mocno, że niemal dusił.  
Kiedy wyjechali z Kalifornii początkowo nie czuł się dobrze. Dom kojarzył mu się wyłącznie z jego chłopięcym pokojem i ojcem siedzącym na kanapie przed telewizorem, złorzeczącym na Metsów.  
Jednak Nowy Jork… Stiles nareszcie poczuł to o czym Scott opowiadał mu wcześniej. Do tej pory obaj działali jak mała dwuosobowa wataha, która nie miała własnego terytorium. Jego przyjaciel bardzo długo przyzwyczajał się do uczucia przynależności, które wypełniało go od środka. Jako człowiek, Stiles nie doznawał niczego takiego.  
Tymczasem Nowy Jork przywitał go w ciszy. Zachwiał się, gdy wychodził z samolotu i Derek musiał go podtrzymać.  
\- Oddychaj. To nie minie, ale nauczysz się z tym żyć – powiedział mu Hale.  
Stiles nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak Derek mógł zrezygnować z tego uczucia kompletności, które jego teraz wypełniało. To było jak powrót do raju utraconego. Wszystko wydawało się wyraźniejsze i przede wszystkim jego. Jakby był spójnym elementem krajobrazu i może Derek też tak to widział.  
\- Jak to czujesz? – spytał szybko, przypomniawszy sobie, że jego chłopak wylatując do Kalifornii był wciąż betą.  
\- Mocniej – odparł Derek i tym razem to Stiles ścisnął jego dłoń.  
Cora i Laura czekały na nich na płycie lotniska. Ten mały komitet powitalny nie zaskoczył go, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zareagować. Jego kontrola wciąż pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, więc zwolnił instynktownie kroku.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – uspokoił go Derek.  
\- Muszę pojechać na uczelnię – odparł tylko, starając się zamaskować zdenerwowanie.  
Jego serce biło tak głośno, że nawet on je słyszał. Nie sądził, aby siostrom Dereka umknęło cokolwiek.  
Sytuacja zmieniła się. Ustalenia pomiędzy nimi i Talią uległy zmianie. Kobieta wykorzystała też okazję, aby upewnić się, że nawet po jego śmierci, Derek wciąż będzie wykonywał swoje obowiązki wobec watahy. Alfa nie mógł opuścić ot tak ludzi, którzy pokładali w nim wiarę.  
Prawdę powiedziawszy Stiles był jej wdzięczny. Gdyby nie przeżył, Derek miałby wsparcie. A wiedział, że mężczyzna najchętniej zapewne zamknąłby się w sobie lub wyprowadził na Alaskę. Nie należał do najbardziej rozmownych ludzi pomimo starania sióstr.  
\- Wszystko zostało załatwione – odparł Derek spokojnie, ale Stiles słyszał wyraźnie, że serce mężczyzny zaczęło odrobinę szybciej bić, jakby Derek obawiał się jego reakcji.  
\- Załatwione? – dopytał, bo to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.  
Derek przystanął i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Porwano cię, przetrzymywano, próbowano pozbawić magii i prawie zginąłeś, Stiles – powiedział jego chłopak, kręcąc przy tym odrobinę głową, jakby wciąż w to nie wierzył. – Wiem, że nie będziesz zadowolony, ale to chyba dobre powody, aby przenieść termin oddania twojej pracy oraz egzamin. Ludzie robią to z bardziej błahych powodów – wyjaśnił Derek. – Poza tym… - urwał, zerkając na swoje siostry. – Jesteś Hale – powiedział krótko.  
Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Jeszcze nie – przypomniał mu.  
Pierścionek wciąż tkwił w bagażu Dereka i więcej o nim nie rozmawiali.  
\- Jesteś Hale – powtórzył jego chłopak. – Należysz do watahy. Jesteś… Jesteś jej członkiem. Sam cię przemieniłem – powiedział bardzo ostrożnie. – Jesteś zatem Hale'em. I oni musieli wiedzieć – zakończył grobowym tonem.  
\- Jacy oni? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.  
Derek przygryzł wargę.  
\- Wszyscy – odpowiedział mężczyzna.  
Siostry Dereka przeniosły jego rzeczy do teraz ich wspólnego mieszkania. W zasadzie miał nadzieję, że żadna nie spojrzała do jego notatek, gdzie był pewien znajdowały się losowe idiotyzmy, które wypisywał podczas nudnych wykładów. Jak imię Dereka wpisane w serce czy 'Stilinski-Hale', które przemykało od czasu do czasu.  
Sądząc po minie Cory, raczej im to nie umknęło. Musiały też orientować się, że część z nich była z okresu, gdy dopiero spotykał się z Derekiem, jeszcze przed 'Wielką Kłótnią' jak nazywał po cichu całe zajście sprzed tygodni.  
Wszyscy okazali się naprawdę wszystkimi. Nie tylko wataha została poinformowana o jego sytuacji. Miał zostać emisariuszem i stać u boku Dereka. Tymczasem jako zwykła beta nie miał wątpliwości, że nie dorównuje siłą pozostałym. Był inteligentny, jego magia wciąż walczyła, ale czuł, że powoli przegrywa. Iskra w nim dopalała się powoli, aby dać miejsce wilkowi, który już teraz zaczynał go prowadzić.  
\- Nie śpisz? – spytał Derek, wtulając się w niego tylko mocniej.  
Odkąd nie czuł przemożnej ochoty uginania przed nim karku, jego kochanek wydawał się niepocieszony. Dereka wydawało się to podniecać. Twierdził, że to nie jest całkiem normalne na tym etapie przemiany. W zasadzie wilkołaki bardzo ciężko oddawały hołd komukolwiek. Nie robili tego też zbyt często. Ceremonie, gdy przyjmowano nowych członków, te witające nowego alfę. Stiles wziął udział w obu i nie widział w uległości niczego złego. To nie tak, że Derek działał na niego wcześniej jakoś inaczej.  
\- Myślę o watasze – odparł ostrożnie. – Sądzę, że powinniśmy się spotkać. Może nie wszyscy na raz, ale…  
\- Niedługo są twoje urodziny – powiedział Derek, całując jego kark. – Z okazji urodzin najbliższej rodziny odbywają się zawody.  
\- Przyjmujecie nowych członków – przypomniał sobie Stiles szybko. – Ale my nie wygraliśmy. Sądzisz, że powinienem stanąć w szranki, żeby jakoś udowodnić swoją przydatność? – spytał niepewnie.  
Derek ugryzł go, ale tradycje rodzinne były ważniejsze. Młode omegi i bety z watah, które się rozpadły, walczyły o możliwość przyjęcia w poczet członków. Wydawało się to ważnym sprawdzianem, skoro ostatnim razem ryzykowano jego życie.  
\- Wygraliście – wymruczał Derek w jego kark. – Pierwsze zadanie było wiążące – ciągnął dalej. – Siłę może mieć każdy. Jest nas wielu…  
\- Łańcuch jest tak silny jak jego najsłabsze ogniwo – przypomniał mu Stiles, wyginając się lekko, gdy broda Dereka zostawiła na jego karku mrowiące uczucie.  
\- Watahy przestały polegać na sile. Liczy się polityka – odparł Derek. – A teraz bądź dobrą betą, połóż się na plecach dla swojego alfy – dodał Hale i Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach, gdy dreszcz przeszył jego ciało.  
\- Uwielbiasz to mówić – próbował zażartować, ale w zasadzie sam uwielbiał to słyszeć.  
Dereka wydawało nakręcać, że nareszcie jest na końcu łańcucha troficznego. Nie było drapieżnika bardziej niebezpiecznego niż wilkołak alfa. Jednocześnie wciąż był tym samym Derekiem, który zakładał kapcie po wejściu do domu, bo dywan łaskotał go w bose stopy.  
Stiles zauważał wiele zmian. Derek stał się pewniejszy siebie nawet w kontaktach z nim. Spokojniejszy, jakby wszystko zaczynało się nagle klarować, a to przecież nie była prawda. Dopiero zaczynali wspólną wędrówkę, szczególnie odkąd nadal do końca nie opanował przemiany i w zasadzie musiał przebywać z kimś przez większość czasu.  
A Derek miał nowe obowiązki i chociaż jego matka pomagała mu jak mogła. Wiele się zmieniło. Widywali się wyłącznie wieczorami i w weekendy. A nawet wtedy czasami Derek zmuszony był do siedzenia przez kilka godzin przy komputerze.  
Poranki jednak należały do nich, więc położył się na plecach, rozkoszując się ustami mężczyzny, który całował jego uda. Zarost Dereka kłuł go delikatnie, ale nie zamierzał się bronić. Ślady nie zostawały zbyt długo na jego skórze, a uczucie było idealnie na pograniczu. Derek drażnił jego nerwy, tak bardzo wrażliwe teraz, gdy ich percepcja została zdwojona, a może i potrojona.  
Stiles wiedział, że zostało im tylko kilka minut, więc starał się odprężyć, ale dłonie mężczyzny wcale tego nie ułatwiały. Derek składał swoje pocałunki coraz wyżej, a cierpliwość nigdy nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną, więc poruszył się niespokojnie, starając się zainteresować partnera swoim członkiem.  
\- O której musisz wyjść? – spytał i niemal natychmiast się za to przeklął, bo Derek oderwał się od jego jąder. – Nawet o tym nie myśl… - zagroził, gdy zorientował się, że jego chłopak dostrzegł wyraźnie tarczę zegara.  
\- Spóźnię się – zaczął Derek.  
\- Zabiję cię. Bardzo poważnie właśnie rozważam skończenie z tobą… Totalnie wiesz, że nie kłamię… Jeśli twoje usta… - ciągnął w najlepsze i Derek przerwał mu pocałunkiem.  
\- Pod prysznicem… - powiedział tylko Hale, podciągając go na nogi.  
Kim byłby Stiles, żeby nie pójść na taki kompromis.

ooo

W zasadzie nie było źle. Nie potrafił jakoś przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że Hale'owie faktycznie przyjęli go do rodziny, ale nie czuł od Laury czy Cory szczególnie nieprzyjemnych emocji. Ta ostatnia w zasadzie wydawała się zawstydzona ilekroć na siebie wpadali.  
Derek wciąż nie przeprowadził się do głównej rezydencji, zostawiając dom z ogrodem matce. Możliwe, że coś z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że obaj wciąż mieli do poświęcenia kilka pomieszczeń w mieszkaniu Hale'a i wciąż brakowało im czasu.  
\- Nie jest mi potrzebny emisariusz – powiedział Derek do słuchawki, zapewne rozmawiając ze swoim wujem.  
Peter nadal nalegał na przemyślenie tej kwestii. Odkąd Stiles stracił Iskrę i nigdy miał jej nie odzyskać, jego wiedza była wyłącznie teoretyczna. Przydatna jako partnerowi alfy ze względów politycznych, ale nie wykorzystywalna w bardziej fizycznym znaczeniu.  
Stiles sądził, że Cora będzie pierwszą, która mu wytknie brak magii, ale dziewczyna wciąż nie próbowała nawiązać z nim kontaktu i to martwiło go najbardziej. Nie był jej największym fanem od czasów porwania, ale Cora była w końcu siostrą Dereka, a rodziny się nie wybierało.  
\- Mam Stilesa – powiedział jego kochanek przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I uszanujesz moją decyzję. Powiem ci, jeśli ulegnie zmianie – dodał Derek i Stiles poczuł jak wszystko w nim się spina.  
Peter na drugim końcu słuchawki musiał to również wyczuć.  
Oczy Dereka przez krótką chwilę świeciły czystą czerwienią.  
\- Kłopoty? – spytał Stiles, odkładając notatki.  
Mężczyzna opadł na jeden z foteli, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Nadzwyczajne spotkanie alf – odparł Derek, najwyraźniej starając się zachować spokój.  
Stiles spiął się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- W Iowa – ciągnął dalej jego kochanek, wypuszczając z płuc powietrze, jakby naprawdę był zmęczony już samą wizją wyjazdu.  
I Stiles też nie chciał zostać sam w mieszkaniu. Wciąż było zbyt wcześnie. Czuł to wyraźnie.  
\- Alfy zaciekawiły się dlaczego dokonano takich zmian w watahach Hale i McCall w tym samym czasie – wyjaśnił Derek. – Chcą nas poznać i oficjalnie przyjąć do swojego grona.  
\- W czym problem? – spytał Stiles, chociaż coś już klarowało się w jego umyśle.  
Takie spotkania wiązały się z networkingiem i wyrabianiem sobie opinii, która była równie ważna jak wielkość watahy czy terytorium. Pod tym względem bowiem Derek i Scott byli bezpieczni. Zawsze jednak mógł znaleźć się szaleniec, który chciałby stanąć do pojedynku z nimi.  
\- Peter uważa, że powinienem pojechać na spotkanie z emisariuszem – odparł jego chłopak. – Byłby dowodem tego, że wszystko jest u nas ustabilizowane.  
Stiles skinął głową, bo niczego innego się nie spodziewał.  
\- Nie powinniście ujawniać ze Scottem jak dobrze się znacie – powiedział szybko. – Później dałoby to wam możliwość do manewrowania głosami. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby… - podjął.  
\- Nie chcę emisariusza – warknął Derek, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Nie jest mi potrzebny. Czuję się… Czuję się kompletny. Wataha jest kompletna.  
\- Co się stało z poprzednim emisariuszem? – spytał Stiles ciekawie, bo nie spotkał watahy, która takowego nie miałaby chociaż przez pewien czas.  
Oni jednak czasami odchodzili, szczególnie gdy nie czuli się potrzebni, a Stiles wątpił czy Talia Hale radziła się swojego emisariusza. Wydawała się kompletnie zdolna do wydania własnych rozkazów. Rzadko się też myliła, nawet względem ludzi.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twoja matka uszkodziła poprzedniego emisariusza, a mnie zaproponowała jego stanowisko? – spytał Stiles i miał nadzieję, że nie brzmi to zbyt skrzekliwie.  
Słyszał plotki o tym co działo się z magami w watahach, w których alfy nie do końca potrafiły sobie poradzić z kimś niezależnym od nich. Emisariuszy wiązała magia, ale ich zadaniem było doradzać. Niekiedy jednak chcieli większej władzy i Stiles mógł sobie wyobrazić, co Talia zrobiłaby z kimś, kto sięgnąłby rękami po to co jej.  
Derek spojrzał na niego dogłębnie urażony, co odrobinę go uspokoiło.  
\- Emisariusz został ranny – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. – Jednak stało się to podczas zamachu na naszą rodzinę. Próbował bronić nas. Był moim ojcem – wyjaśnił Derek.  
Stiles poczuł, że naprawdę robi mu się niedobrze. Pożałował, że w ogóle zaczął ten temat. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o zmarłym mężu Talii. Temat wydawał się tabu i teraz zaczynał pojmować dlaczego.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział, wtulając się w klatkę piersiową swojego kochanka.  
Odgiął szyję, żeby pokazać Derekowi, że naprawdę nie chciał go urazić.  
\- Wiem, że mama… - zaczął Hale. – Nie było jej łatwo wychowywać nas i rządzić watahą. Miała obowiązki i… - urwał Derek.  
Stiles uciszył go. Nie musieli teraz o tym rozmawiać.  
\- Mój ojciec też miał obowiązki – poinformował Dereka, czując, że w jego gardle formuje się gula. – Spędzałem sporo czasu z Melissą i Scottem, bo byli naszymi najbliższymi sąsiadami, a tata jako szeryf prawie zawsze był w pracy. A nawet gdy był w domu, wciąż siedział nad aktami – wyjaśnił. – Rozumiem – dodał.  
\- W naszym przypadku jest inaczej. Twój ojciec odpowiada za miasto, moja mama odpowiadała za cały stan – powiedział Derek i coś nieprzyjemnie zawisło w powietrzu.  
\- A teraz ty jesteś na jej miejscu – odparł Stiles i zaczął zastanawiać się naprawdę jak będzie wyglądała ich przyszłość.  
Derek czasem musiałby dokonywać wyborów, które niekoniecznie musiały mu się podobać. Przeważnie się nie kłócili i nie był oficjalnie emisariuszem, ale szkolił się w tym kierunku i naprawdę czasami czuł, że jest odpowiedzialny za Dereka i watahę, która go do siebie przyjęła. Nie była to kwestia magii, która wciąż się kotłowała pod jego skórą, ale bardziej przyzwyczajenia, bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie odpowiadał tylko za siebie. Zawsze ktoś majaczył na horyzoncie. Ojciec, Scott, a teraz Derek.  
\- Nikt nie wie, że mój ojciec był emisariuszem – powiedział nagle mężczyzna. – Moja matka nigdy nie wyszła za mąż – dodał i to wyjaśniało dlaczego nie zmienili nazwiska.  
Chociaż Stiles podejrzewał, że Hale'owie za wszelką cenę zachowaliby tradycje. Talia zapewne postarałaby się, aby jej dzieci ją kultywowały.

ooo

Peter nie należał do najbardziej lubianych przez Stilesa Hale'ów. Był za miły. W zasadzie interesował się nim od początku o wiele za bardzo i o ile Stiles w pełni potrafił zrozumieć instynktowną niechęć Cory, polityczne aspiracje Talii czy po prostu martwiącą się o brata Laurę, motywacja Petera zawsze pozostawała dla niego obca.  
Wydawało mu się wręcz, że wilkołak jakimś cudem od samego początku wyczuwał w nim iskrę, którą przecież oddał na poczet więzi ze Scottem.  
Niechęć Stilesa do Petera pogłębiła się wręcz, gdy został wilkołakiem. Nie potrafił co prawda wyczuć emocji Hale'a. Ten był starszy, rodzony i o wiele bardziej doświadczony. Jednak czuł, że coś jest nie tak.  
Peter zawsze obserwował go swoimi o wiele zbyt czujnymi oczami. Wodził za nim wzrokiem i Stilesowi niejednokrotnie stawały włosy na karku, gdy mężczyzna przechodził koło niego i niby przypadkiem pocierał ramieniem o jego klatkę piersiową.  
Nie chodziło o zapach. Tego był pewien. Nie potrafił jednak rozgryźć w czym rzecz i już samo to go martwiło.  
\- Zbliżasz się do trzydziestki i zostałeś alfą całej watahy – powiedział Peter, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
Talia westchnęła, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.  
Siedzieli w gabinecie ich rodzinnej posiadłości i Stiles naprawdę sądził, że spędzą ten weekend na wzajemnym wybaczaniu sobie i wpadaniu w ramiona. Cora tymczasem wciąż trzymała się bliżej Laury, jakby panicznie obawiała się zostać z nim sam na sam. Część członków watahy przemykała po ogrodach, ale oni zostali uwięzieni w dusznym gabinecie, który pachniał jak kłopoty. Więc zapewne tutaj musiały się odbywać wszystkie narady wewnętrzne Hale'ów. Może to tutaj przedyskutowano usunięcie poprzedniego emisariusza.  
Stiles nie miał pojęcia co tutaj robi, aż do tej chwili.  
\- Wyraziłem się jasno lata temu – powiedział Derek takim tonem, jakby przypominał o czymś Peterowi. – Poza tym sytuacja się zmieniła. Jestem ze Stilesem. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi – dodał, jakby to musiało być powiedziane.  
\- Wiem, synu – odparła Talia. – Jednak Peter może mieć rację. Emisariusz…  
\- Podjąłem już decyzję – wszedł jej w słowo Derek i Stiles zesztywniał na dźwięk jego głosu. Brzmiało to tak ostatecznie, że dreszcz przeszedł przez jego ciało. Talia nawet nie drgnęła. Nawet teraz jako beta była odporna na głos alfy. Zapewne przyzwyczajenie przez lata dawało o sobie znać i Stiles tylko coraz bardziej ją podziwiał. – Stiles jedzie ze mną – odparł Derek, trochę łagodniej.  
\- Nie jest emisariuszem – sarknął Peter.  
\- Ale utnie skutecznie ambicje alf odnoszące się do wżenienia w naszą rodzinę ich córek – stwierdził Derek, jakby to było oczywiste.  
Zapewne było. Musiało być. Stiles jednak przed oczami zobaczył tylko czerwień. Jego pazury same wysunęły się do przodu. Cichy rozbawiony chichot Talii doprowadził go z powrotem do jako takiej kontroli.  
\- To spotkanie alf czy trzyminutowe randki? – spytał zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo w jego stronę.  
Stiles niemal natychmiast zaczerwienił się wściekle. Jego kontrola była dobra, ale nie znakomita. Zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego Scott tak bardzo narzekał na Allison pozostawioną samej sobie podczas studiów. Nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy Talii. Na pewno przednio ją rozbawił swoją pierwotną zaborczością, nad którą wciąż nie panował – jak się okazało.  
Derek wciąż uśmiechał się w jego stronę.  
\- Przepraszam – odparł Stiles słabo, robiąc głębszy wdech.  
\- Nie ma znaczenia jak to nazwiesz – stwierdził Peter z wyraźną satysfakcją.  
\- Zabieram Stilesa ze sobą. Będzie potrzebny mi i Scottowi – odparł krótko Derek.  
\- I sądzisz, że sobie poradzi? – zdziwił się Peter.  
\- A sądzisz inaczej? – spytał retorycznie Derek.  
Stiles poczuł dziwną dumę, która zaczęła rozsadzać go od środka. Próbował powstrzymać to uczucie, ale jak większość emocji i tak opanowała go szybko, sprawiając, że wyprostował się do granic możliwości.  
\- Popatrz na niego. Jest za wcześnie, żeby miał kontakt z innymi alfami. Złamie się pod ich wolą jak zapałka – stwierdził Peter. – Oczywiście jestem świadom jego wielu zalet, ale musisz przyznać…  
\- Przebywałem w towarzystwie innych alf – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Poza tym to Derek decyduje. Z technicznego punktu widzenia wiem więcej o zagraniach politycznych i układach pomiędzy watahami niż on. Może nie bywałem na takich spotkaniach, ale czytałem protokoły papy McCalla.  
\- I musi przestać nazywać tak poprzedniego alfę McCall – westchnęła Talia.  
\- To da się zrobić. Rafa, Rafael… - wtrącił szybko Stiles. – Będę dowodem na działanie darach w Kalifornii – dodał.  
Nie był pewien dlaczego nagle zdecydował się na wyjazd. Początkowo nawet cieszył się z kilku dni w mieszkaniu, bo mógłby spokojnie dokończyć pisać pracę, ale na myśl, że Derek byłby otoczony wilkołakami, z których każdy z chęcią zaproponowałby mu swoją córkę lub syna…  
\- Hej, hej, hej – zaczął Derek, stając nagle przy nim.  
Ciepła dłoń na ramieniu uspokoiła go nieznacznie.  
\- I nie może wpadać w zazdrość co dwie minuty – dodał Peter.

ooo

Derek odwiesił swój płaszcz i pomógł mu z jego kurtką, gdy tylko znaleźli się z powrotem w mieszkaniu. Stiles nie mógł doczekać się faktycznej godziny lub dwóch spędzonych na oglądaniu telewizji. Najchętniej nigdy nie wychodziłby na zewnątrz, ale nie mogli sobie pozwolić na luksus odcięcia się od świata na tydzień lub dwa.  
\- Może powinniśmy pomyśleć o ślubie – zaczął, gdy tylko do głowy przyszedł mu miesiąc miodowy.  
Musieli przecież jakiś mieć. Mogliby wyjechać do jego ciotki na Florydę. Albo do rodziny na Alaskę. Gdziekolwiek – byle bez telefonu.  
Chociaż z drugiej strony Derek zapewne wolałby jakieś miejsce z biblioteką i siłownią. Jeden z tych hoteli, które można było dostrzec w telewizji. Może dostaliby jakąś wycieczkę z okazji ślubu. Wiedział, że coś podobnego planowali Argentowie.  
Derek stał na środku salonu lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Czy ty się właśnie oświadczyłeś? – zdziwił się wilkołak.  
Stiles zawahał się. Pierścionek, który kupił Derek wciąż leżał gdzieś ukryty. Nie rozmawiali o nim. Stiles w zasadzie nie wiedział dlaczego teraz poruszył ten temat. Zdążył się już uspokoić po spotkaniu z Peterem i na pewno nie chodziło o zazdrość, czy chęć posiadania. Miał Dereka. Derek był jego. Tego był pewien.  
\- Tak, sądzę, że się ciebie oficjalnie pytam czy zostaniesz moim mężem – powiedział Stiles starając się brzmieć bardzo spokojnie. – A nie powinienem? – zainteresował się niemal natychmiast.  
Nigdy nie spotkał się z żadnymi wzmiankami o tym kto kogo pyta o rękę w wilkołaczej kulturze. Może jednak istniało jakieś tabu, które właśnie naruszył. Nie wiedział czy ich związek jest normalny. Derek był jego kochankiem zanim stał się alfą. Jego alfą. Stiles szanował go wcześniej. Te uczucia, ten respekt raczej się nakładał, a nie zastępował. Derek-kochanek i Derek-alfa bywali tą samą osobą. Wiedział jednak kiedy Derek staje się alfą watahy i nie sprzeczał się z nim zanim jego kochanek użył swojego podniesionego głosu. Chyba, że akurat zapomniał znowu zmienić ustawienia prysznica i Stiles obrywał o siódmej rano lodowatą wodą. Wtedy nawet głos alfy nie ratował Dereka.  
Nie wiedział czy to było normalne. Jednak było normalne dla nich, a to już mu wystarczało.  
Derek przyglądał mu się chwilę, jakby nie rozgryzał do końca stworzeniem jakiego rodzaju Stiles jest.  
\- Nie powinienem był pytać – zaczął Stiles ostrożnie, starając się przerwać tę dziwną ciszę.  
Derek jednak uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Powinieneś był, jeśli to jest to czego chcesz – odparł mężczyzna. – Sądziłem, że czekasz na kwiaty i nie wiem… Przelot balonem? – zawahał się Derek, podchodząc do niego bliżej.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Stali tak blisko, że czuł ciepło emanujące z ciała większego mężczyzny. Obaj byli teraz wilkołakami, ale Derek wciąż miał wyższą temperaturę.  
\- Jeśli miałeś coś zaplanowane – zawahał się Stiles.  
Derek uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej i pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, tak jest idealnie – odparł mężczyzna, całując go lekko. – Tak – dodał też szybko, odrywając się od jego ust. – Zgadzam się.  
Stiles czuł jego uśmiech na swoich ustach, kiedy całowali się niezdarnie na środku własnego salonu. Nie wiedział czy radość, która wypełniała jego płuca to zapach jego własny czy Dereka. Jednak nie bardzo potrafił się na tym skupić. Wydawało mu się, że część napięcia, które towarzyszyło im wcześniej, gdzieś odpłynęło. I Derek podniósł go jakby to nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Oplótł jego talię nogami, przytrzymując się mocno, gdy pocałował mężczyznę.  
\- Nagi. Już – wydyszał, śmiejąc się w usta Dereka.  
Czuł, że wilkołak również nie może się do końca opanować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że obaj nie wywrócą się w drodze do sypialni. Chociaż w zasadzie nie sądził, aby przeszkodziło im to w czymkolwiek. Derek śmiał się bardziej w jego usta niż całował. Oczy mężczyzny błyszczały tym specyficznym czymś, co Stiles potrafił nazwać tylko szczęściem i sądził, że sam wygląda podobnie. Z rumieńcami na twarzy i roześmiany.  
\- Rządzisz się – zaśmiał się Derek, przez chwilę skupiając na nim wzrok. – Cieszę się, że to się nie zmieniło.

ooo

Stiles wiedział, że szczerzy się jak idiota. Nie potrafił jednak przestać i Derek spoglądał na niego z podobnym uśmiechem zza dokumentów, które przeglądał. Mieli wyjechać za dwa dni do Des Moines, ale żaden z nich nie potrafił się tak naprawdę skupić. Wciąż nie powiedzieli jego ojcu ani rodzinie Dereka o zaręczynach. Tych oficjalnych odkąd wszyscy wiedzieli, że Derek jedne planował już wcześniej.  
Stiles podejrzewał, że Talia wiedziała, że coś zmieniło się pomiędzy nimi, ale na razie nie powiedziała ani słowa.  
\- Kiedy umówiłeś się na rozmowę ze Scottem? – spytał Derek, chyba nareszcie przestając udawać, że czyta cokolwiek.  
Stiles odłożył laptop na stolik, otwierając okienko ze skype.  
\- Kiedy tylko wróci z kolacji od rodziców Allison – odparł pospiesznie.  
\- I dalej nie chcesz nikomu powiedzieć? – upewnił się Derek.  
Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Znam Scotta. Będzie chciał nam pogratulować, kiedy tylko nas spotka, a macie udawać, że nie znacie się za dobrze. Jeśli powiem tacie, on może zdradzić się przed Melissą, a ta z kolei jeszcze nigdy nie okłamała Scotta. A on jest wilkołakiem, więc na pewno spyta dlaczego są w tak dobrych humorach – odparł Stiles.  
Wydawało się logicznym utrzymanie tej informacji w tajemnicy. Stilesowi nie podobała się wizja flirtujących z Derekiem wilkołaków, ale nawet to mogło okazać się kiedyś cenne. Watahy chcące takich połączeń – więzami krwi, przeważnie miewały wewnętrzne problemy. I nadzieja zewnętrznego poparcia pchała je ku układom.  
Pytanie brzmiało jak to wykorzystają i czy nie straci kontroli. Derek co prawda nie planował zbyt częstego pokazywania się na wieczorkach, ale jednak musieli wyjść razem chociaż raz.  
Obecność Scotta mogła pomóc, o ile jego przyjaciel sam nie potrzebowałby wsparcia. Rafael wybierał się z nim na pierwsze spotkanie tego typu, aby potwierdzić jego pochodzenie. Nie pierwszy raz alfa ukrywałby swoje dzieci, ale nigdy do tej pory nie udało się nikomu to tak długo.  
\- Myślę, że wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Derek, jakby czytał w jego myślach.  
\- Jak znam siebie i Scotta, nic nie pójdzie zgodnie z planem – odparł, ale nie zaprzeczył.  
Przeważnie wychodzili ze wszystkiego obronną ręką. Był w końcu mistrzem znajdowania szybkich rozwiązań dla problemów, które przypadkowo sami tworzyli. A teraz mieli Dereka, który trzymałby ich obu w ryzach.  
Nie wiedział, co mogłoby pójść źle, ale w końcu do końca nie znał sytuacji. Nie byli na żadnym z takich spotkań. Nie na taką skalę. Obserwował Rafaela dyskutującego z innymi alfami, a nawet łowcami. Poparcie Scotta i jego pozycja wydawała się ugruntowana też poprzez rodzinę Allison. Derek jednak był w innej sytuacji.  
Peter miał rację. Derek jako prawie trzydziestoletni alfa bez partnera stanowił smakowity kąsek dla każdego kto chciał zapewnić sobie stabilizację własnego terytorium. Stiles nawet przez krótką chwilę obawiał się, że Talia mogła zawrzeć jakiś podobny układ lata wcześniej, ale najwyraźniej jej poczucie obowiązku względem watahy miało swoje granice.  
Wspominanie o zaręczynach ze świeżo co ugryzionym dzieciakiem, który był wielkim nikim w wilkołaczym świecie na pewno też nie pomogłoby Derekowi podczas późniejszych rozmów. Mieli zostać ze Scottem zaakceptowani i powoli zaczynać wchodzić w świat, w którym musiano szanować ich i decyzje, które podejmowali. I o ile pobieranie się z miłości bywało romantyczne na pewno nie było politycznie poprawne. Nie w tym świecie.  
\- Myślisz, że wyczują ciebie na mnie? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.  
W zasadzie nie pomyśleli o tym. A przecież mieszkali razem od tygodni. Zapachy musiały zmieszać się ze sobą.  
\- Założą, że to resztki po ugryzieniu – odparł Derek. – Pytałem Petera. Ma w tym większe doświadczenie niż ja.  
Stiles skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Alfa zostawia naprawdę sporo własnego zapachu na nowym członku watahy. Jeśli był wcześniej człowiekiem, tym więcej. Dawniej nie mieliśmy tak dobrych metod komunikacji. Jeśli wataha była rozciągnięta na sporym terytorium wyłącznie dzięki instynktom rozpoznawała nowych członków. Czy bety, które zmieniły watahy i zapach gwarantował rozpoznanie – wyjaśnił mu Derek.  
\- W skali wilkołaczej jak bardzo pachnę tobą? – spytał Stiles ciekawie.  
Czuł zapach Dereka na swojej skórze na co dzień. Całe ich mieszkanie miało ten specyficzny aromat dwójki ludzi egzystującej razem. Zmieszany tak mocno, że nie sposób było czasami odróżnić indywidualnych zapachów. Stiles tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do tego, że nie bardzo był w stanie określić jak to może wyglądać dla innych wilkołaków.  
Widział co prawda kilku członków watahy, którzy ciekawie mu się przyglądali. Parę osób specyficznie poruszyło nozdrzami, wychwytując zapachy z powietrza i wyraz zrozumienia pojawił się na ich twarzach. Nikt nigdy jednak niczego nie skomentował. I z tego co mówiła Laura, miał się nie przedstawiać. Na to miał przyjść czas na jednym z oficjalnych spotkań watahy.  
Wszyscy jednak musieli o nim wiedzieć. Inaczej nie przychodziliby do kawiarni. Nie oglądaliby się za nim na ulicy. Nie plotkowaliby, a Stiles słyszał wyraźnie okruchy rozmów w ogrodach.  
\- Jak bardzo? – powtórzył Derek, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. – Niedostatecznie – odparł, pocierając swoim policzkiem o jego szyję.

ooo

\- O mój Boże, jesteśmy tak fatalni, że nie mam nawet ochoty zastanawiać się jak to wygląda z boku. Peter miał rację. Nie powinienem był w ogóle ruszać się z domu – zajęczał Stiles.  
Już na lotnisku natrafili na pierwsze problemy. Stiles nie był do końca pewien jak to rozegrają. Derek z zasady od zawsze nosił za nim wszystko. Początkowo przez to, że Stiles był człowiekiem, a potem sytuacja i tak się nie zmieniła. Derek jako alfa wciąż był od niego silniejszy i przyzwyczajenia bywały drugą naturą jak mawiał Cycero.  
Kierowca podstawionego przez rodzinę Marquette samochodu rzucił im jedno z tych długich zaskoczonych spojrzeń, gdy Derek wyszedł z lotniska z ich bagażem, zanim Stiles zdążył sięgnąć chociaż po swoje torby.  
\- Jest człowiekiem wynajętym w firmie przewozowej – uspokoił go Derek. – A ty nie jesteś moim służącym.  
\- Jestem betą. Co oznacza, że powinienem być pod twoimi rozkazami. Jesteś moim szefem! Powinienem nosić twoje bagaże – poinformował go Stiles.  
\- Tak, może w 1812 – westchnął Derek. – Nikt nie traktuje tego już w tak oficjalny sposób. Poza tym od kiedy nagle mogę ci rozkazywać? – zainteresował się mężczyzna. – O ile mnie pamięć nie myli kazałeś się mnie i Scottowi zamknąć, bo nie mamy pojęcia o polityce – przypomniał mu bardziej rozbawiony niż rozgniewany.  
\- Chcieliście pogadać o problemach watahy McCall na południowej granicy. Co bardziej krzyczy, że byliście wcześniej w dobrym kontakcie? To? Czy może transparent, że jesteś narzeczonym… - zaczął Stiles i Derek położył mu rękę na ustach.  
\- Obaj zrozumieliśmy, że jesteśmy idiotami – uspokoił go mężczyzna, zerkając na kierowcę, który wciąż rzucał im zaniepokojone spojrzenia. – Jeśli jednak Scott poruszy temat…  
\- Bdzszszccps – wybełkotał Stiles wciąż z jego ręką na ustach.  
Derek prychnął.  
\- Nawet to cię nie powstrzymuje przed gadaniem? – westchnął mężczyzna, jakby naprawdę go to przeraziło.  
Ściągnął jednak dłoń z jego ust i Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Nie zabierzesz głosu jako pierwszy. Jedynie wtrącisz dwa czy trzy słowa poparcia. To granica z Meksykiem. Pozostali i tak będą musieli poprzeć jego pomysł utworzenia wspólnych patroli na granicy Stanów z Kanadą i Meksykiem – wyjaśnił bez wahania w głosie.  
Scott miał spore problemy z omegami, które falami przybywały z ogarniętego wojną terytorialną kraju. Podobnie rzecz miała się z Teksasem z tego co mówił papa McCall. Musieli poruszyć tę kwestię na tej konwencji. Problem należało rozwiązać jak najwcześniej. Liczba atakowanych ludzi rosła, a Argentowie oficjalnie zaczęli interesować się zbiegami. Wtrącanie łowców nigdy nie należało do najbardziej bezpiecznych. W odróżnieniu od wilkołaków nie wiedzieli dokładnie kto jest wrogiem. Przypadkowych ofiar mogło być o wiele więcej. A Scottowi szczególnie zależało na wyklarowaniu sytuacji przed ślubem.  
\- Jako młody alfa… - zaczął Derek.  
\- Rafael będzie z nim – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – A jeśli czegoś mogę być pewien, to tego, że papa McCall nie pozwala nikomu wchodzić sobie na głowę.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- No dobra. Nikomu prócz mnie i mojemu ojcu – uściślił Stiles, czując się nagle pewniej.  
Nie byli sami. Mieli Scotta i wbrew pozorom eks alfę, który naprawdę nie najgorzej radził sobie przez lata. Dopiero niedawno zrozumieli dlaczego Rafael zdecydował się tak wcześnie na oddanie władzy nad terytorium. Zależało mu na spójności, a jego przeciwnicy stawali się coraz silniejsi. Kalifornii groziła nowa wojna domowa. Natomiast młody i nikomu nieznany, politycznie nie obciążony i niezwiązany z nikim alfa niósł nadzieję. Tym bardziej z poparciem, którego udzielali Argentowie. Scott miał czas udowodnić, że jest dobrym przywódcą. I Stiles wierzył, że mu się uda.  
Każde terytorium było jednak inne.  
Derek ścisnął lekko jego kolano, jakby chciał go uspokoić i Stiles wziął głębszych wdech. Samochód zaczynał zwalniać, co oznaczało, że nareszcie znaleźli się w hotelu.  
Obsługa zajęła się ich bagażami i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo na widok ulgi w jego oczach. Recepcjonista nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy zobaczył, że mają jeden pokój. Kolejna rzecz, która mogła przejść niezauważenie jako część środków bezpieczeństwa.  
Czuł wyraźnie obecność wilkołaków, o wiele silniejszych od niego i instynktownie cofnął się w stronę Dereka.  
\- Spokojnie – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – Na razie musimy odświeżyć się po podróży. Zejdziemy na dół, gdy się przebierzemy.  
\- Poznajesz kogoś? – spytał Stiles ciekawie, bo widział, że kilka osób zwróciło na nich uwagę.  
\- Wszystkich – odparł krótko Derek, witając się skinieniem głowy ze starszą kobietą.

ooo

Samolot Scotta musiał się opóźnić, bo nie było ich wraz z Rafaelem na kolacji. Stiles starał się nie rozglądać, ale był pewien, że na sali znajduje się ponad sto osób. Część gawędziła ze sobą niczym starzy znajomi, ale dostrzegał specyficzne napięcie ramion, które świadczyło tylko o tym, że i tak trzymają się na baczności.  
Derek też stał się bardziej czujny. Witał się z kilkoma osobami, ale nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę, aż dotarli do sporych rozmiarów stołu. Stiles z westchnieniem ulgi dostrzegł swoje imię zaraz koło karteczki z nazwiskiem Dereka. Materiał koszuli, o wiele zbyt sztywny i nieprzyjemny w dotyku, drażnił jego skórę. Krawat był za ciasny, a spinki od mankietów zbyt ciężkie. Zaczął nerwowo stukać w swoje udo, wgapiając się w bukiet kwiatów na stoliku.  
\- Gratuluję nominacji, alfo Hale – powiedział jakimś mężczyzna, podchodząc do nich tak cicho, że Stiles nawet nie zauważył, że mają towarzystwo.  
\- Dziękuję alfo Winston – odparł Derek tonem, który Stiles określał jako przyjazny.  
Mężczyzna musiał być po czterdziestce, ale ten czas nie odcisnął na nim jakiegoś szczególnie głębokiego piętna. A może wilkołaki po prostu nie miewały zbyt głębokich zmarszczek. Nazwisko wydało mu się znajome, ale był pewien, że nigdy się nie spotkali. Winston nie był zbyt wysoki, a jego ciemnobrązowe oczy spoglądały na świat inteligentnie. Nie miał też w siwych pasemek, chociaż Stiles wątpił czy rozróżniłby odcienie szarości od jasnego blondu, który mężczyzna miał na głowie.  
\- Derek – odparł alfa.  
\- Charles – odpowiedział Derek bez wahania i musiała być to część jakiegoś dziwnego ceremoniału, którego Stiles nie rozumiał.  
\- Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś z sobą gościa – zaczął mężczyzna ciekawie.  
\- Stiles Stilinski z watahy Hale – przedstawił go Derek bez wahania.  
Przyjemnie było to usłyszeć oficjalnie. Wiedział, że kilka osób na sali przysłuchuje im się ciekawie, chwycił więc oferowaną dłoń, witając się ze starszym alfą.  
\- To jest mężczyzna, o którym mi opowiadałeś? – spytał Winston z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.  
Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że serce Dereka zabiło odrobinę mocniej.  
\- Tak – przyznał Hale. – Jednak zmieniły się realia – odparł nie wdając się w szczegóły.  
Stiles nagle przypomniał sobie kiedy ostatnio słyszał to nazwisko. Cora poinformowała go przecież tygodnie temu, że Derek wyjechał do Kolorado, aby przemyśleć ich związek. Nie bardzo wiedział co się wtedy stało, ale najwyraźniej alfa był przyjacielem rodziny. Rozluźnił się niemal natychmiast, a Charles uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Widzę. Mam nadzieję, że już niedługo usłyszę tę historię – odparł alfa Kolorado. – Miło mi cię poznać, Stiles – dodał i puścił w końcu jego dłoń.  
\- Alfo – odparł Stiles, starając się brzmieć z szacunkiem.  
Nigdy nie był dobry w modulowaniu głosu, ale mężczyzna wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tym powitaniem.  
\- Alfa Kalifornii wciąż nie przybył, ale nie powinniśmy być sami przy stole. Widziałem chyba alfę de Pineda wraz z partnerką – poinformował ich Winston i nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka, gdy wspominał o Kalifornii, ale Stiles instynktownie wyczuwał jego zainteresowanie.  
Należało oddać Derekowi, że również nijak nie zareagował na nieobecność Scotta.  
\- Co u Sam? – spytał Hale.  
Winston uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Miała nadzieję, że odwiedzisz nas jeszcze zanim obowiązki odbiorą ci resztę czasu. Nie mogła pojawić się tutaj. Elisa postanowiła mi towarzyszyć – odparł mężczyzna. – Samantha jest moją żoną. Elisa emisariuszem. Wiem, że dla kogoś kto był człowiekiem związek pomiędzy alfą a emisariuszem może wydawać się dziwny – wyjaśnił szybko Winston widząc zapewne, że Stiles jest nie w temacie.  
\- Mam pewne podstawy – odparł zatem wymijająco.  
\- Stiles miał zostać naszym emisariuszem – wyjaśnił Derek, gdy Charles czekał na jakieś rozszerzenie. – Wraz z końcem studiów miał stać się członkiem watahy, ale podczas wizyty u ojca został zaatakowany – ciągnął dalej Derek i na sali zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho.  
Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami Hale omijał wszystkie szczegóły. Ich wersję miał potem potwierdzić Scott niby w przypadkowej rozmowie. W zasadzie ta obecna sytuacja, gdy McCallów nie było wciąż na konferencji, dawała sporo możliwości.  
\- Problem polegał na tym, że Stiles w tym czasie nie był oficjalnie członkiem watahy Hale. Przebywał natomiast na terytorium Kalifornii. Dzięki uprzejmości alfy McCall powstrzymaliśmy darach. Stiles niestety utracił iskrę i jedynym sposobem na uratowanie jego życia było ugryzienie – zakończył Derek.  
\- To było dość interesujące lato – stwierdził Winston i to było bezpośrednio skierowane do Stilesa.  
Wzruszył więc ramionami, zastanawiając się jak powinien zareagować.  
\- Raczej nie spodziewałem się takiego rozwoju sytuacji, gdy wylatywałem do ojca – odparł po prostu.  
\- Emisariusz watahy McCall musiał mieć nie lada orzech do zgryzienia – stwierdził Charles.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Emisariusz watahy McCall byłby idiotą, gdyby zbliżył się do darach. Zamierzała wyssać ze mnie całą magię. Gdyby związała i jego mielibyście poważne kłopoty – odparł szybko Stiles. – Alfy McCall i Hale nie najlepiej zniosły spotkanie – ciągnął dalej, przypominając sobie krzyk Scotta i to jak wyglądał Derek.  
Winston spojrzał na niego szczerze zaskoczony.  
\- Darach uwięziła mnie, ale nie mogła zabrać mi magii, ponieważ wcześniej upewniłem się, że nikt tego nie zrobi bez mojej zgody – podjął po chwili, zastanawiając się jak to rozegrać. – A kiedy zgodziłem się na przepływ, zrobiłem to na moich warunkach. Chciwość nie popłaca – dodał.  
Charles pokiwał głową, jakby się z nim w pełni zgadzał.  
\- Naprawdę interesujące lato – stwierdził Winston.  
Stiles wzruszył ponownie ramionami.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że klasuje się gdzieś w średniej – powiedział spokojnie i wiedział, że alfy nie dosłyszały kłamstwa w jego głosie.

ooo

Alfa de Pineda okazała się kobietą po pięćdziesiątce. Jej mąż został w pokoju i nie zamierzał towarzyszyć im podczas kolacji. Rozmowa przy stole nie kleiła się i Stiles miał wrażenie, że wszyscy czekają na pojawienie się Scotta. Szczególnie odkąd de Pineda spytała wprost Dereka co sądzi o nowym alfie McCall.  
\- Jest młody – odparł wtedy Hale i było to czyste stwierdzenie faktu. – Może przynieść wiele dobrego Kalifornii. Jego współpraca z rodziną Argent na pewno nie uszła mojej uwadze – dodał i Stiles nie bardzo wiedział czy to komplement, czy nie.  
W zasadzie nawet cieszył się, że Derek unikał zajmowania konkretnego stanowiska. Normalnie pogratulowałby mu doboru słów, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę starał się siedzieć cicho. I coś mówiło mu, że Winston ani przez chwilę nie uwierzył w żadne ich słowo. Albo po prostu czytał świetnie pomiędzy wierszami.  
\- Chcę porozmawiać z alfą Marquette – poinformował go Derek, gdy zabierali się za deser. – Zostań z Charlesem – poprosił.  
Stiles skinął tylko głową, a gdy Winston zerknął na niego zaskoczony westchnął.  
\- Problemy z kontrolą. Iskra i wilk nie do końca za sobą przepadają. Kiedy Deaton mnie badał, sądził, że mogło zostać we mnie trochę magii. To powinno z czasem przejść – wyjaśnił czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.  
\- Nie powinieneś się przejmować – stwierdził Winston. – Chociaż nie sądzę, aby wielu zrozumiało z czym się zmagasz. Dzieci bardzo szybko opanowują przemianę, ale one też uczą się szybko i nie muszą walczyć z silnymi emocjami. Jesteśmy rodzonymi wilkami – dodał.  
\- Och, pamiętam pierwszą przemianę mojej córki – zaczęła de Pineda z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Czyli jestem na poziomie sześciolatka? – zaryzykował Stiles.  
De Pineda uśmiechnęła się z wyraźną dumą.  
\- Spróbuj trzy latka – podpowiedziała kobieta.  
\- Wow – odparł. – Silne geny.  
\- Podobnie jak gospodarze, jesteśmy spokrewnieni w prostej linii z pionierami naszego terytorium – poinformowała go alfa Teksasu.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi, starając sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek wiedział na temat pierwszych konkwistadorów czy odkrywców. Jednak jedynie nazwisko Kolumba przychodziło mu do głowy.  
\- Wżenienie się w rodziny, które przybyły z Europy stało się bardzo ważne w pierwszych wiekach – poinformowała go de Pineda i spojrzała ponad nim w kierunku głównego stołu, gdzie zasiadali gospodarze. – I wciąż jest bardzo ważne – dodała.  
Stiles odwrócił się akurat w momencie, gdy długonoga wilkołaczyca położyła Derekowi rękę na ramieniu. O wiele zbyt poufale jak w jego mniemaniu. Czuł, że krew zaczyna uderzać mu do głowy, więc skupił się na nieprzyjemnej wciąż obecności obcych alf, do której wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił. Co dziwniejsze jego instynkt nie podpowiadał mu, aby uchylił się przed ich mocą, ale walczył, aby pokazać, że jest równym z nimi.  
Jego ojciec zawsze nazywał go buntownikiem, ale sądził, że ta z jego cech zostanie szybko przytępiona przez wilka, który nawykły był do posłuszeństwa. Był przecież zwierzęciem stadnym.  
De Pineda obserwowała go z zainteresowaniem, więc uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Peter wspominał o czymś podobnym, gdy byliśmy jeszcze w Nowym Jorku – odparł, starając się skupić na czymś innym niż Derek w towarzystwie obcych.  
\- Bardzo rzadko mamy okazje spotykać się w takim gronie, więc przedyskutowujemy naprawdę bardzo wiele – wyjaśniła kobieta niepotrzebnie.  
Derek nie zamierzał wrócić stąd z narzeczoną. Tego Stiles był pewien.  
\- Sądzę, że powinnam wracać już do męża. Miło było cię spotkać, Stiles. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli jeszcze przyjemność porozmawiać – dodała de Pineda, wstając od stołu.  
W milczeniu obserwowali jak kobieta wychodzi z sali i Charles odchrząknął.  
\- Nie poszło najgorzej – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Derek właśnie kończy rozmawiać. Sprawdzę co porabia nasza emisariuszka – ciągnął dalej Winston.  
Mężczyzna wyraźnie zawahał się, gdy wstawał. Alfa spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem, którego Stiles nienawidził u dorosłych, gdy był dzieckiem.  
\- Nie zachowujesz się jak jego beta – poinformował go Winston i nie wiedział czy było to ostrzeżenie.

ooo

Stiles czuł obcy zapach na Dereku, gdy wchodzili do windy i jeśli wilkołak zauważył jego zdenerwowanie, nie powiedział ani słowa. Wjechali w milczeniu na swoje piętro i Stiles skinął głową w stronę alfy, z którą rozstali się pod jednymi z drzwi. Nie zostali oficjalnie przedstawieni, ale wątpił też, aby zapamiętał chociaż połowę nazwisk.  
\- Musisz się wykąpać – powiedział Stiles, gdy tylko znaleźli się bezpiecznie za drzwiami apartamentu.  
Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Jej zapach jest na całym tobie… To… - urwał Stiles, czując nagle narastającą frustrację.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- To nie jest zabawne. Idź pod prysznic albo zedrę z ciebie ubranie i… - zawahał się Stiles.  
Miał całkiem przyjemne wizje, które opierały się głównie na wcieraniu własnego nasienia w Dereka. A to naprawdę obrzydzało jego ludzką stronę. Wilk domagał się natychmiast zlikwidowania tego smrodu, który dochodził z ramienia Dereka. Jego alfa uśmiechał się coraz szerzej, jakby słyszał właśnie najzabawniejsze rzeczy na świecie.  
W nozdrza Stilesa uderzył nagle słodki zapach pożądania.  
\- Ciebie to kręci – zauważył mocno zaskoczony.  
\- Twoja zazdrość? Zawsze – odparł Derek, nawet nie udając, że jest inaczej. – To miłe – dodał jego partner mniej pewnie, jakby testował wody.  
Stiles starał się wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, aby się uspokoić, ale zapach podniecenia Dereka mieszał się z wonią ciała wilkołaczycy. Kobiety, która dotykała Dereka, a nie miała do tego żadnego prawa.  
\- Kim ona jest? – spytał Stiles i może zabrzmiało to trochę za ostro.  
\- Córką alfy – odparł Derek. – Nikim – dodał, aby uściślić i Stiles nie słyszał w jego głosie kłamstwa. – Zamierzasz coś zrobić z tym zapachem, który cię drażni? – zainteresował się Derek.  
Stiles ruszył do przodu i zawahał się.  
\- A co chcesz, żebym zrobił? – spytał niepewnie.  
Derek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mógłbyś się go pozbyć – zaproponował Hale. – Też mi się nie podoba.  
\- Mogłeś powiedzieć, żeby zdjęła rękę z twojego ramienia – zauważył i ta pierwotna złość wróciła.  
I problem był w tym, że Derek nie mógł tego zrobić. Oficjalne odrzucenie czegoś, co nie było wystosowaną propozycją nie wchodziło w grę. Był alfą zbyt krótko. Poza tym zaczynanie od wojny lub urazy swoją erę na pewno nie uszłoby pozostałym. Od Dereka wymagano dyplomacji, a jeśli ktoś chciał roszczyć sobie prawa do alfy, powinien sam to za akcentować.  
Z tym, że Stiles też nie mógł. Nie wtedy, gdy nikt nie wiedział o nich.  
\- Cholera – warknął, nie czekając nawet na reakcję Dereka.  
Marynarka znalazła się w strzępach i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że alfa zapakował więcej ubrań, bo koszula podążyła za nią i Derek spoglądał na niego z głodem w oczach, który naprawdę zapowiadał wiele dobrego.  
\- Nie możemy – przypomniał mu alfa.  
Przesiąkliby sobą za bardzo.  
\- Wykąpię cię potem – obiecał Stiles, a potem się zmitygował. – Po cholerę mnie prowokowałeś, jeśli nie możemy? – spytał, chowając twarz w dłoniach, gdy frustracja uderzyła w niego z całej siły.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Chyba nie wierzyłem, że się do tego posuniesz – stwierdził alfa, spoglądając na swoją podartą koszulę.

ooo

Derek stanowił atrakcję konferencji. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że był młodym alfą, ale przede wszystkim nie był niemiły dla oka i Stiles to w pełni rozumiał. Sam był pod wrażeniem jego fizjonomii. Naprawdę.  
To, że mógł wyczuwać zainteresowanie innych wcale mu nie pomagało. A Charles przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem, ilekroć wyrywało mu się z ust podejrzane warknięcie. Alfa de Pineda tłumaczyła to oczywiście jego marną wciąż kontrolą.  
Rafael i Scott pojawili się na śniadaniu. Ich samolot faktycznie miał spore opóźnienie. Przyjaciel zaskoczył go zaskakująco silnym uściskiem dłoni. Sądził, że Scott popełni jakiś błąd przy ich spotkaniu, ale chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze na jego widok.  
\- Cieszę się, że widzę cię w dobrej formie – powiedział alfa McCall. – Derek wspominał, że wciąż pracujecie nad twoją kontrolą – dodał i Stiles naprawdę świetnie czytał pomiędzy wierszami.  
\- Alfo McCall – odparł, skinąwszy głową z szacunkiem, którego Rafael nigdy się nie doczekał.  
Ojciec Scotta musiał to wychwycić, bo skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Przemienianie iskier zawsze uważałem za ryzykowne – odparł wilkołak i Derek rzucił mu jedno ze swoich lodowatych spojrzeń.  
Może pomoc Rafaela naprawdę była nieoceniona, ale jednak zawsze pozostawał trzymanym blisko nieprzyjacielem. Przyjacielowrogiem. Stiles jeszcze nie miał dla niego nazwy i podejrzewał, że Scott również już kombinował w tym kierunku.  
Spoglądano na nich z zaciekawieniem. Derek więc wyciągnął dłoń w stronę młodszego alfy.  
\- Scott – przywitał się Hale krótko.  
\- Derek – odparł jego przyjaciel i naprawdę Stilesowi trudno było powstrzymać się przed tym, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
\- Jak się miewa narzeczona? – spytał Derek.  
Scott rozpromienił się niemal natychmiast.  
\- Allison od tygodni warczy na mnie, że zacznie do mnie strzelać, jeśli nie wybiorę garnituru. Kto pomyślałby, że to takie ważne dla kobiet – westchnął jego przyjaciel. – Wolałem jej nie mówić, że będziemy musieli przenieść ceremonię, jeśli sytuacja na granicy z Meksykiem się nie poprawi – dodał i Stiles miał ochotę przybić mu piątkę.  
Alfa de Pineda wyprostowała się na swoim krześle niemal natychmiast.  
\- Tata co prawda wspominał, że podczas podróży poślubnej on i Chris Argent będą ogarniali okolicę, ale wiesz, że zawsze jest inaczej, gdy alfa jest na swoim terytorium – ciągnął dalej Scott i nawet nie zająknął się na słowie tata.  
Stiles zastanawiał się czy jego przyjaciel trenował całą tę przemowę podczas lotu. W ciągu kilku zaledwie chwil wszystkie wątpliwości dotyczące jego osoby zostały rozwiane. Stiles dostrzegał błyski aprobaty w oczach alf siedzących wraz z nimi.  
\- Sytuacja przy granicy faktycznie nie wygląda zbyt dobrze – wtrąciła de Pineda.  
\- Och, ostatnio przyjęliśmy dwie omegi zbiegłe z Meksyku, ale pozostali okazali się ściganymi przez policję zbiegami. Zaatakowali przygraniczne miasta. Dwa tygodnie spędziliśmy tworząc system patroli – stwierdził Scott. – Nie pomaga, że kiedy nie są w stanie przejść granicy i wejść prosto do naszego terytorium, przemykają przez Arizonę – dodał.  
De Pineda pokiwała głową, jakby doskonale wiedziała w czym tkwi problem.  
\- Rozmawiałem z alfą Lawrence – wtrącił Rafael. – Dzisiaj po południu wyląduje ich samolot – poinformował de Pinedę.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy Scott mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, a potem udawał, że coś wpadło mu do oka. Pewne rzeczy jednak nie zmieniały się nigdy.

ooo

Sofia czy jak jej tam było, pretendowała do nagrody największej dziwki, a przynajmniej Stiles właśnie tak nazywał ją w myślach. Nie wiedział co to były za ważne sprawy, które kobieta musiała omówić z Derekiem, ale jej ręka ponownie znajdowała się na ramieniu jego mężczyzny. Derek co prawda wyglądał na spiętego, ale nie odepchnął jej, a alfa Marquette wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną.  
Stiles zastanawiał się co to za świat, gdzie stręczyło się własną córkę.  
Możliwe, że to był ten sam świat, gdzie owa córka traciła rękę. Stiles był pewien, że miał możliwość wyrwania jej ze stawu.  
Charles wyglądał na szczerze rozbawionego i chyba zamierzał nawet coś powiedzieć, ale szybko zamknął usta i spojrzał ponad Stilesem.  
\- Mogę się przysiąść? – spytała kobieta. – Rozmawiałam z Elisą. Podobno wciąż masz spore problemy z akceptacją wilka – powiedziała. – Jestem Dafne, emisariusz rodziny Marquette.  
Stiles zerknął niepewnie w stronę Dereka, który wciąż był zajęty rozmową.  
\- Beta watahy Hale, Stiles – przedstawił się, chociaż to zapewne nie było konieczne.  
\- To osobista sprawa, ale uznałam, że mogę pomóc. Podobny przypadek opisano w naszych księgach. Jeśli twój alfa chciałby rzucić okiem… - urwała sugestywnie i Stiles poczuł, że znów widzi czerwień.  
Watahy nie słynęły z charytatywności. Emisariuszka najwyraźniej próbowała kupić Sofii czas, a na to naprawdę nie zamierzał pozwolić. Poczuł na ramieniu uspokajającą dłoń Charlesa i wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.  
Dafne wciąż czekała na jakąś jego reakcję, więc przygryzł wargę.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział krótko. – Akceptuję wilka. To iskra walczy z jego obecnością, ale oboje są częścią mnie – odparł. – Nie sądzę, aby wasza pomoc była konieczna. Jesteśmy w stałym kontakcie z emisariuszem alfy Kalifornii, ponieważ był pierwszym, który mnie badał. A wiesz jak to jest wśród ludzi. Nie zmieniamy lekarza dopóki nie uznamy tego za konieczne – starał się zażartować, ale mogło to wyjść za ostro, bo alfa de Pineda urwała prowadzoną rozmowę w połowie i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Powinieneś przekazać alfie moje słowa – uparła się jednak Dafne i Stiles zaczął się zastanawiać czy Sofia czasem nie wyczuła jego zapachu na Dereku.  
Satysfakcja wypełniła jego ciało. Jeśli chciały go wyeliminować, mogły się zawieść naprawdę mocno.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł uprzejmie. – Sam miałem być emisariuszem, więc rozumiem – dodał.  
Dafne spojrzała na niego, prostując się lekko.  
\- Straciłeś moc i już nim nie jesteś. Powinieneś o tym pamiętać – pouczyła go kobieta. – Hierarchia watah wygląda całkiem inaczej – dodała i brzmiało to jak ostrzeżenie.  
Naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić kobiety. Niemal od razu poczuł się jak podczas pierwszego spotkania z Hale'ami, gdy dali mu do zrozumienia, że nigdy nie będzie jednym z nich. Uważali go za gorszego. Za niepotrzebnego w watasze. Dafne chciała mu najwyraźniej przypomnieć, że z magią za sobą był kimś, kim Derek mógłby się zainteresować. Jednak jako beta zawsze stał niżej.  
Nawet tutaj stanowił ofiarę jako beta, wśród emisariuszy i alf, ich zastępców i byłych alf, które przewyższały go doświadczeniem. Gorycz, która pojawiła się w jego ustach nie była przyjemna. Derek najprawdopodobniej wybrałby Sofie, gdyby nie spotkali się wcześniej przez przypadek w niewielkiej kawiarni. Może oboje flirtowali z sobą od lat. Sofie musiała być zabierana na podobne spotkania już wcześniej, bo widział ją witającą się z innymi, jakby znali się od lat.  
Znów był obcym. Nawet wśród swoich.  
Dafne wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana jego milczeniem i wstała. Chwycił ją za nadgarstek zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i kobieta zerknęła dół na swoją rękę.  
\- Nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy – powiedział.  
Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
\- Jako beta bez kontroli jesteś bezużyteczny – poinformowała go.  
Kolejna wiadomość, która trafiła na podatny grunt jego niepewności. Czasami naprawdę się nienawidził i wszystkich wokół.  
\- Stiles, uspokój się – usłyszał nagle głos swojego przyjaciela.  
Dafne szeptała właśnie jakieś zaklęcie, więc chwycił jej drugą dłoń, wiedząc, że nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić. Kobieta pachniała strachem. Znał zaklęcia i sztuczki emisariuszy, ale nie był jednym z nich i miała pełną rację, gdy mu o tym przypomniała. Jednak to informacje były tym, co dawało faktyczną rację.  
\- Powinnaś była użyć popiołu. Mało efektowne, ale efektywne – sarknął, odpychając od siebie kobietę. – Emisariusz, który popisuje się mocą jest bezużyteczny. Cyrkowe sztuczki dla maluczkich – parsknął.  
Scott wydawał z siebie westchnienie ulgi.  
\- Doprowadź swoją betę do porządku – warknęła jakaś kobieta i Stiles rozpoznał w niej Sofie.  
Derek stał o wiele za blisko niej i ręka wilkołaczycy spoczywała na jego bicepsie. Za blisko.  
Czuł, że jest otoczony. Scott coś szeptał do Charlesa. De Pineda wydawała się wyraźnie zainteresowana, a Dafne upokorzona, co naprawdę sprawiło mu satysfakcję. Kobieta nie miała prawa go obrażać.  
Zwijał dłonie w pięści i rozluźniał, starając się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą, ale coś się działo. Sofia promieniowała radością, najwyraźniej zadowolona, że zrobił z siebie przedstawienie, że pokazał wszystkim, że nie potrafi nawet zapanować nad instynktami. Derek wydawał się zmartwiony i pewnie to miało się szybko zmienić w rozczarowanie. Peter miał rację i to zaczynało boleć.  
Jednak…  
\- Odsuń się od niego – warknął do kobiety.  
Derek ruszył do przodu, najwyraźniej chcąc go uspokoić, ale wilkołaczyca ominęła go, powiewając tą swoją letnią sukienką, która była jak dla Stilesa o wiele za bardzo wycięta. Nie chciał nawet myśleć co kobieta zaplanowała na wieczór.  
W jego nozdrza uderzył zmieszany zapach ich ciał. Dereka i Sofie. Tak zły i nieodpowiedni.  
Kobieta stała na wyciągnięcie jego ręki, więc chwycił ją za gardło z siłą i szybkością, której się po sobie nie spodziewał. Jej oczy stały się teraz większe, jakby przerażone i coś gorzkiego wypełniło mu usta, gdy wilk wył z radości nad wygraną. Mógł zmusić do uległości konkurentkę. Jej emisariusz była bezwartościowa i niezdolna do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Ich wataha była słaba. Wygrał i udowodnił im, że potrafił, że jest lepszy od niej.  
Czuł, że kobieta próbuje się wyrwać. Musiała być niższa od niego, bo jej nogi zwisały luźno wzdłuż jego ciała, gdy podnosił ją coraz wyżej, aż wyciągnął dłoń do góry. Spoglądała w dół, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
Satysfakcja szybko przeminęła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że z jego palców wyrastają pazury.  
\- Stiles – powiedział Derek, więc jego atak musiał trwać nie dłużej niż kilka sekund.  
Dla niego to była wieczność.  
\- Puść ją, Stiles – spróbował jego kochanek i to na pewno był głos alfy, który jednak nie sprawił, że w jego żołądku wszystko się przewracało.  
Derek przystanął mocno zaskoczony tym obrotem sprawy. Stiles mógł wyczuć jego konsternację i życie, które ulatywało z Sofie.  
\- Dlaczego nikt nic nie zrobi? – spytał niepewnie.  
Nie chciał zabić i nagle poczuł narastającą panikę.  
\- Nie mogę jej puścić! – krzyknął przerażony. – Derek, zrób coś, proszę! Nie wiem co się dzieje! Derek! Scott! – krzyknął i czuł, że są wokół niego.  
W końcu poczuł jak wilk do końca przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Jego ciało wyprostowała się do granic możliwości, gdy wypuścił z siebie pojedynczy dźwięk, który do złudzenia przypominał wycie wilka. Usłyszał jak ciało bezwładnie upada na podłogę i poczuł ulgę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że słyszy bicie serca kobiety.

ooo

Stiles przyglądał się jak Dafne próbowała docucić Sofie. Ślady po jego pazurach wciąż krwawiły, co wydawało się dziwne, bo przecież powinny się już goić. Spodziewał się, że Derek zaraz pojawi się koło niego, ale kiedy odwrócił się, mężczyzna klęczał przy Scotcie, co wydawało się naprawdę dziwne.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał nagle spanikowany.  
Nie pamiętał, aby uderzył przyjaciela, ale to nie tak, że był w pełni kontroli.  
\- Alfa – ktoś westchnął.  
\- Hale zostaw mojego syna – warknął Rafael. – Musi to zwalczyć sam.  
Scott obejmował się za ramiona i wyglądał, jakby z czymś walczył. Derek wstał i Stiles dostrzegł z przerażeniem, że oczy jego przyjaciela zmieniają barwy. Nie były już tylko czerwone. Scott zdawał się tracić moc.  
\- Zaraz przejdzie – jęknął przez zęby jego przyjaciel.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Stiles i podskoczył zaskoczony, gdy Derek wepchnął go w ścianę sali z ręką na jego gardle.  
Odchylił głowę, żeby okazać alfie respekt i mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. Mężczyzna pocałował go w miejscu, gdzie puls był najsilniejszy i Stiles czuł, że miękną mu kolana.  
\- Prawdziwy Alfa – szeptał ktoś.  
Stiles nie rozpoznawał głosów, ale czuł, że wszyscy zebrali się wokół nich. Nie wiedział czy to dobrze, więc próbował rozejrzeć się, ale Derek unieruchamiał go skutecznie.  
\- Scott skup się – powiedział papa McCall.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Stiles, lekko spanikowany.  
Derek wypuścił długo wstrzymywane powietrze.  
\- Byliście zbyt długo związani z sobą – wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna. – Zabiłeś alfę. Jego alfę – dodał.  
\- Ale byłem wtedy człowiekiem – zauważył Stiles.  
Czuł, że jego oddech nareszcie zwalnia. Serce nie pompowało już tak szybko krwi, więc faktycznie odzyskiwał nad sobą panowanie.  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam – wyszeptał z nadzieją, że tylko Derek go usłyszy.  
Mężczyzna przytulił go mocniej, jakby chciał go ochronić przed całym światem.  
\- Chyba możemy przestać udawać, że się nie znamy – powiedział nagle papa McCall i Stiles dostrzegł, że Scott wygląda naprawdę blado.  
Rafael podtrzymywał go, wyglądając na wyjątkowo niezadowolonego.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jeszcze będą z tobą problemy – rzucił papa McCall.  
Stiles przełknął ślinę i zamarł, gdy poczuł, że Derek się od niego odsuwa. Alfa jednak nie odszedł zbyt daleko. Po prostu dał mu przestrzeń. I Stiles mógł dostrzec, że zaproszeni na sympozjum wpatrują się w niego w czystym szoku.  
Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio doszło do jakiegoś poważniejszego incydentu na tle politycznym, ale to chyba się kwalifikowało. Sofia wciąż trzymała się za gardło i właśnie miał ją przeprosić, ale dziewczyna spuściła głowę i fala gorzkiego wstydu dotarła do jego nozdrzy.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała bardzo wyraźnie kobieta.  
Derek ścisnął mocniej jego rękę.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś partnerem alfy Hale – ciągnęła dalej Sofia. – Zachowanie moje oraz naszej emisariuszki było niewybaczalne – dodała.  
Stiles zamrugał, bo był pewien, że jednak uderzył się w głowę. Jednak przyjemna obecność Dereka i fakt, że mężczyzna nie był wcale zaskoczony przeprosinami z ust córki gospodarzy, uspokoiła go.  
\- Nie powinienem reagować pochopnie – stwierdził, starając się brzmieć neutralnie.  
Wciąż nie wiedział jakiej reakcji po nim oczekiwano. Scott powoli zaczynał dochodzić do siebie i Stiles pożałował, że jednak nie zostali w domu. Faktycznie przez tak wiele lat dominował nad chłopakiem, że pewnie jego wilk rozpoznał w nim przywódcę, chociaż to Scott przecież był alfą.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał niepewnie.  
Scott uśmiechnął się w jego stronę słabo.  
\- Stary – westchnął McCall. – To była powtórka z rozrywki, gdy zabiłeś tamtego alfę – powiedział Scott, potrząsając głową, jakby chciał wyrzucić z niej resztki mgiełki.  
Stiles znał doskonale to uczucie, gdy zmysły zaczynały brać górę nad rozumem. Instynkt był w nich nadzwyczaj silny.  
Czuł się jak idiota, że ponownie pokazał jak słaby był. Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego wciąż nie dokonują jakiegoś taktycznego odwrotu, ale Derek stał u jego boku dumnie wyprostowany i wydawać by się mogło, że rzucał tłumowi jakieś nieme wyzwanie.  
\- Mamy kłopoty? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.  
Jego alfa prychnął i spojrzał na niego, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami.  
\- Nie – odparł krótko Derek.  
Stiles jakoś nie potrafił mu uwierzyć.  
\- Stary, jemu chyba chodzi o to, że masz całkiem czerwone oczy. Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem to oznaczało alfę – rzucił Scott, odzyskując najwyraźniej rezon.  
Stiles poczuł, że ponownie zaczyna panikować. To tłumaczyło nagłe zainteresowanie pozostałych i fakt, że czekali na jakąkolwiek jego reakcję. Słowa prawdziwy alfa odnosiły się do niego.  
Przełknął ślinę i starał się oddychać powoli, ale naprawdę słabo mu to wychodziło. Czytał oczywiście legendy o wilkołakach, które tylko z racji czystego serca i intencji stawały się alfami, ale nigdy nie zaliczyłby się do tej grupy. Musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka. Albo zabrał status Scottowi.  
Jednak oczy McCalla błyszczały niczym rubiny w słońcu. Scott musiał walczyć z przyzwyczajeniem do ulegania mu, gdy jego własny status musiał się jakoś aktywować. I dlatego Derek przywołał go do porządku. Pewnie zszokowany zmianą, która zapoczątkowała się na jego oczach.  
Uległ. Derek wciąż był jego alfą. Nadal tak o nim myślał. Zawsze tak o nim myślał.  
\- W watahach może być więcej niż jedna alfa? – spytał słabo.  
Wiedział, że hierarchia była zabójczo ważna w takich przypadkach. Przede wszystkim na terytorium rządził alfa wszystkich watah. Pomniejsze alfy podporządkowywały mu się. Dochodziło do licznych umów, które określały polityczne możliwości pomniejszych wilkołaczych grup.  
On nie miał watahy i nie chciał żadnej. Hale'owie w zupełności mu wystarczali i miał nadzieję, że Derek to rozumie.  
Jego alfa wydawał się w lot chwytać o co Stiles tak naprawdę pytał. Czy nadal byli zaręczeni?

ooo

Rozstali się ze Scottem w hallu. McCall potrzebował odpoczynku nie tylko po długiej podróży. Derek zamknął za nimi szczelnie drzwi, upewniając się, że nikt nie zamierzał im przeszkadzać. Wcześniej odprawił de Pinedę uniemożliwiając jej rozmowę ze Stilesem, co wydawało się przynajmniej dziwne.  
Alfa usiadł na łóżku i wziął głębszy wdech, jakby dopiero teraz sobie pozwolił na chwilę wytchnienia. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić, więc stał czując się jak idiota na środku ich pokoju.  
Z największą chęcią dotknąłby Dereka. Wtulił się w większe ciało, ale Hale nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem odkąd opuścili parter.  
\- Jesteśmy nadal zaręczeni? – spytał w końcu.  
Derek spojrzał na niego mocno zaskoczony.  
\- Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy być? Chcesz to cofnąć? – spytał mężczyzna i brzmiał na niepewnego.  
\- Nie, nie – zaczął Stiles. – Po prostu…  
\- Nie ma żadnego po prostu – wszedł mu w słowo Derek, wstając nagle. – Kocham cię i to się nie zmieniło. Jesteś… - zaczął i urwał.  
\- Powinienem był to przewidzieć – stwierdził Stiles. – Tak wiele magii było w to zaangażowane i potem wilk nie chciał…  
\- Ja powinienem był to przewidzieć – odparł Derek, ucinając jego samobiczowanie. – Odkąd cię tylko zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy wiedziałem, że jesteś kimś szczególnym – podjął Hale. – Nie byłeś wilkołakiem, ale jednocześnie rozumiałeś nas bardziej niż my sami. Broniłeś Scotta, stawałeś nawet w mojej obronie i nigdy się nie ugiąłeś – ciągnął. – Zawsze sądziłem, że to jakieś problemy z twoim instynktem. Powinieneś wyczuwać, że jestem silniejszy. A potem, gdy byłem alfą niby słuchałeś, ale Stiles... – urwał.  
Alfa potarł czoło i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nigdy się nie ugiąłeś – przypomniał mu Derek. – Nigdy tak naprawdę – ciągnął dalej. – Wtedy tuż po przemianie, wykopałeś mnie z łóżka żądając seksu. Spytałeś czy zostanę twoim mężem – zaczął wymieniać.  
\- To źle? – spytał niepewnie Stiles.  
\- To nienaturalne – stwierdził Derek, wzruszając ramionami. – To taka nasza rzecz, gdzie ja jestem alfą, a ty zawsze naciskasz. Zawsze sądziłem, że dlatego jesteś taki szczególny – urwał. – Chodzi o to, że bety czekają na decyzję alfy – wyjaśnił.  
\- To źle? – powtórzył Stiles.  
\- Nie – odparł krótko Derek. – Wiesz kim jest prawdziwy alfa, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna, kierując się ponownie w stronę łóżka.  
Stiles znał jakieś sto legend. Większość brzmiała nieprawdopodobnie jak ta o wilku, który porodził człowieka. O tym, że alfa został zesłany, aby pokierować wszystkimi wilkami na ziemi. Aż po tę, gdzie przedstawiano go jako potępionego.  
\- Nie będę chyba szefem wszystkich szefów, prawda? – spytał niepewnie Stiles.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Mógłbyś być – odparł wilkołak i Stiles nie wiedział ile w tym żartu. – Chodzi o to, że jesteś nim zawsze niezależnie od tego czy jesteś człowiekiem czy nie. Byłeś lepszym wilkiem od większości członków mojej watahy zanim nawet stałeś się wilkołakiem. I Scott zauważył to jako pierwszy.  
Stiles zawahał się.  
\- Więc… - zaczął i urwał, nie wiedząc nawet o co pytać.  
Derek westchnął.  
\- Jestem w szoku – odparł alfa. – Nie dzieje się nic złego. Po prostu pozostali są też w szoku i chwilę przyjdzie im przetrawić te informacje. Przyjechałeś tutaj jako ktoś kogo dopiero co ugryziono…  
Stiles prychnął.  
\- Jako świeżynka – stwierdził nie bez goryczy, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Dafne. – Emisariusz Sofie chciała, abym ci przekazał, że mają informacje na temat tego, co mogłoby mi pomóc ustabilizować wilka – dodał, starając się nie brzmieć na zirytowanego.  
To najwyraźniej się nie udało, bo Derek wpatrywał się w niego lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Dlatego ją zaatakowałeś – stwierdził Hale.  
Stiles nie był z tego specjalnie dumny.  
\- Straciłem kontrolę. Nie będziesz miał przez to kłopotów? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Jak już mówiłem, wszyscy są w szoku – powtórzył Derek. – Raczej skupią się bardziej na tym jakim cudem nie zauważyli w tobie kryjącego się potencjału – wyjaśnił.  
Stiles odetchnął z ulgą. To miało swój sens. Tłumaczyło dlaczego de Pineda chciała tak koniecznie z nim porozmawiać. Ona ze wszystkich udzieliła mu najwięcej rad, co powinien zrobić, aby pracować nad swoją kontrolą. Tuż po ataku na Sofie nawet zamierzał się tłumaczyć tym, że instynkty wciąż są dla niego obezwładniająco silne. Jednak sądził, że akurat to stało się dla ludzi całkiem jasne.  
\- Jaki mam teraz kolor oczu? – spytał Stiles niepewnie.  
Derek spojrzał na niego przelotnie.  
\- Brązowo-złote jak zawsze – odparł wilkołak. – Czerwień będzie się pojawiać, gdy skonfrontujesz się z silnymi emocjami. Nie zmienią koloru na stałe. Po prostu będą ostrzegać tych, którzy ci się przeciwstawią – wyjaśnił Derek.  
Stiles pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie mam wewnętrznej ochoty na zakładanie watahy – wtrącił mimochodem, żeby pewne rzeczy stały się jasne.  
Derek uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- To znaczy… Chciałem powiedzieć… - zaczął Stiles.  
\- Nigdzie się nie wybierasz, tyle zrozumiałem – odparł Hale, wyraźnie zadowolony.  
\- O czym myślą teraz pozostali? – spytał Stiles. – Czy to kim jestem jakoś coś zmienia?  
Derek zawahał się wyraźnie. Przez chwilę mężczyzna milczał, co wcale mu się nie podobało. Nie chciał, aby coś trzymano od niego z dala. Nie był już przerażonym dzieckiem, które włóczyło się po lasach, aby odnaleźć swojego najlepszego kumpla i podpalić dupka, który zmienił bieg ich życia.  
\- Jeśli cokolwiek czyni mnie i Scotta silniejszymi – zaczął Derek powoli. – Jednak… - urwał. – Jesteśmy razem. Jestem związany z prawdziwym alfą, co sprawia, że będą patrzeć na mnie inaczej. Posłuchaj mnie jednak uważnie. Wsłuchaj się w bicie mojego serca – poprosił Derek, wpatrując się nagle w niego z dziwną intensywnością. – Kochałem cię wcześniej i kocham cię teraz. To nic pomiędzy nami nie zmienia i nie wykorzystałbym…  
\- Spokojnie – powiedział Stiles pospiesznie, wiedząc do czego zmierza Derek. – Kochałeś mnie jak byłem dupkiem, który non stop serwował ci niewłaściwą kawę. Wiem, że przez myśl by ci nie przeszło, żeby mnie wykorzystać – dodał. – Wiem, że twoja mama będzie szczęśliwa, ale to nie tak, że nie wiem co jest grane. Zaakceptowała mnie wcześniej. Teraz ma bonus od życia – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.  
Derek wyglądał na naprawdę uspokojonego.  
\- No i Peter – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Peter będzie w ekstatycznym nastroju – dodał, a Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

ooo

Scott czuł się lepiej, chociaż wciąż wyglądał blado. Kiedy odwiedzili ich w pokoju, Rafael właśnie kończył rozmowę telefoniczną i rzucił im zniesmaczone spojrzenie.  
\- Mój ulubiony kłopot się pokazał – rzucił papa McCall.  
Stiles wyszczerzył się jak idiota. Nagle zorientował się, że nareszcie w tej popieprzonej hierarchii stał wyżej od znienawidzonego dawcy połowy genów Scotta. Ten dzień nagle stał się lepszy.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Deatonem. Będzie chciał z tobą porozmawiać, jeśli to nie kłopot – rzucił Rafael, ale tym razem nie było to skierowane do Dereka.  
Stiles jednak spojrzał na Hale'a, czekając na jakąś jego reakcję. Ich układ pozostał niezmieniony, więc ludzie powinni się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
\- Nie polecimy do Kalifornii. Jesteśmy potrzebni w Nowym Jorku. Musimy ustabilizować sytuację – wyjaśnił Derek. – Jednak Deaton mógłby przylecieć do nas za twoim pozwoleniem – dodał wilkołak tym razem spoglądając na Scotta.  
\- Cokolwiek sprawi, że Stiles będzie cały i bezpieczny – rzucił McCall.

ooo

Kiedy wrócili na parter, karteczki z ich nazwiskami przeniesiono do głównego stołu. Zapewne obsługa hotelu już z przyzwyczajenia postawiła mikrofony przed każdym z nich. Scott uniósł brew, siadając na swoim miejscu. Najwyraźniej mieli znaleźć się pod obstrzałem pytań.  
\- Dalej jesteś pewien, że nic się nie stało? – spytał Stiles i miał nadzieję, że powiedział to dostatecznie cicho, aby nikt niepowołany tego nie usłyszał.  
Derek dzwonił do Talii, aby dokonać jakiejś mini narady, ale wyszedł do łazienki, chyba żeby sobie zapewnić prywatność. Stiles nie miał w zwyczaju podsłuchiwania. Znaczy swojego chłopaka. Kwestia jego ojca pozostawała otwarta. Musiał przecież wiedzieć, co się porabia na posterunku w Beacon Hills. Może akurat potrzebowali jego pomocy, a nie potrafili o nią sami poprosić.  
Amatorzy.  
Stiles nerwowo zaczął stukać w blat stołu dopóki Derek nie złapał go za dłoń. Alfa nie puścił jej też, co w zasadzie było miłe.  
\- Nadzwyczajne spotkanie oficjalnie uznajemy za otwarte – ogłosiła alfa Marquette. – Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby omówić głównie sytuację przy granicy z Meksykiem oraz powitać w naszym gronie alfy Hale i McCall. Jestem jednak przekonana, że wszyscy zgodzą się ze mną, iż chcielibyśmy otrzymać odpowiedzi na nurtujące nas pytania – dodała kobieta i zerknęła na Stilesa sugestywnie.  
Miał ochotę zastukać palcem w blat pomimo tego, że Derek trzymał go mocno.  
Czuł zdenerwowanie Scotta. Było to jego pierwsze wystąpienie publiczne i wszyscy wpatrywali się w ich niewielki stolik. Nie wiedział czy Rafael tak dobrze kontrolował swoje emocje czy miał to po prostu w nosie. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby totalnie nic go nie ruszyło. I naprawdę zaczynał wkurzać Stilesa. Jak zawsze.  
W sali zrobiło się naprawdę cicho. Stiles gdyby dobrze się skupił, byłby w stanie zapewne rozpoznać rytmy, w których biły serca zebranych. Wolał się nie wsłuchiwać we własne.  
Obecność Dereka była kojąca, jednak przestawała wystarczać. Napięcie wisiało w powietrzu i zaczynało mu się udzielać. Nie był niebezpieczny. Nie kontrolował się wciąż pomimo zrozumienia problemu, ale w towarzystwie tak wielu alf – zawsze ktoś zdążyłby go powstrzymać.  
\- Pewnie większość z was oczekuje, że ta historia rozpocznie się w Kalifornii lub Nowym Jorku – zaczął Stiles, spoglądając najpierw na Dereka, a później na Scotta.  
Żaden jednak z nich nie wydawał się zainteresowany przejęciem prowadzenia.  
\- Moja matka była emisariuszem jednej z watah Wisconsin, ale zrezygnowała, ponieważ zakochała się w moim ojcu – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Zmarła z powodu magii i obiecałem nigdy nie rozpoczynać przygody z Iskrą, ponieważ bardzo trudno było ją zakończyć w humanitarny sposób i na własnych warunkach. Scott, czyli obecny tutaj alfa McCall mieszkał z nami po sąsiedzku i przez lata nie wiedzieliśmy, że jego ojcem jest Rafael – podjął Stiles. – Scott urodził się jako człowiek i w wyniku walk wewnątrz terytorialnych został ugryziony przez przeciwnika Rafaela. Nikt nie sądził, że Scott przeżyje ugryzienie.  
\- Ośmioro pozostałych zmarło – wtrącił Rafael i Stiles po raz pierwszy usłyszał cień emocji w głosie mężczyzny.  
\- Alfa postanowił wykorzystać Scotta, aby ten zaatakował matkę, a później dom miejscowych łowców, jednak powiedzmy, że Scott był uwikłany w pewien romantyczny związek ze swoją obecną narzeczoną i alfa nie docenił wagi hormonów w życiu nastolatka – wyjaśnił Stiles.  
Rozejrzał się wokół, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby ktokolwiek był rozbawiony.  
\- Ile mieliście lat? – spytał ciekawie Charles.  
Stiles zerknął na Dereka niepewnie.  
\- Po szesnaście – wtrącił Scott, pochylając się do mikrofonu. – Stiles zabił alfę, który mnie ugryzł i oddał Iskrę, aby zbudować pomiędzy nami więź. Jako omega nie funkcjonowałbym – wyjaśnił.  
\- I gdzie był w tym czasie poprzedni alfa McCall? – spytała ciekawie de Pineda.  
\- Trzy tygodnie spóźniony – odparł Stiles. – Przez brak przepływu informacji pomiędzy ludzkimi organami ścigania, łowcami oraz watahami alfa nie został namierzony w odpowiednim czasie. W Beacon Hills zorientowaliśmy się, że coś nie gra, ponieważ… - urwał. – Mogłem mieć zwyczaj do włamywania do baz danych mojego ojca, szeryfa – zawahał się, rozglądając się wokół.  
Nikt go jednak nie oceniał. Jako żartu też tego nie potraktowano.  
\- Scott zgodził się na przejęcie watah po ślubie z Allison Argent, córką Chrisa, a wnuczką Gerarda – wtrącił Rafael i naprawdę brzmiał na dumnego.  
Stiles zaczynał zastanawiać się ile pokoleń w tył papa McCall wymieni. Jednak facet miał jakiegoś stopa.  
\- Jak poznałeś alfę Hale? – spytała ciekawie de Pineda.  
Stiles zerknął na Dereka, który nie wyglądał wcale na spiętego.  
\- Pomiędzy watahami Hale i McCall nie ma żadnych tajnych układów. Nie widywaliśmy się na żadnych oficjalnych spotkaniach – odparł, bo pewnie tego się spodziewano.  
Wilkołaki bardzo rzadko miały okazję na faktyczne poznanie kogokolwiek. Derek wyjaśnił mu to już wcześniej i ich spotkanie musiało naprawdę podejrzliwie wyglądać w oczach pozostałych. Bardzo pilnowano równowagi. Tajne układy pomiędzy watahami mogły stać się powodem do wojny, chociaż Kalifornia i Nowy Jork raczej nie miały wspólnych interesów. A przynajmniej Stiles nie potrafił się takich doszukać.  
\- Nie ma żadnych porozumieć. Scott i Derek wciąż pracują nad poznaniem się, na równi z poznawaniem was. Derek pewnie ma przewagę, ponieważ przyjeżdżał z matką na podobne spotkania od lat. Jednak nie lekceważyłbym Scotta, ale raczej traktowałbym go jako kogoś u kogo wszyscy macie czyste konto. Nie zna was nie bardziej niż wy nie znacie jego – poradził im i poczuł jak setki par oczu przewiercają go na wylot. – Jeśli się zagalopowałem… - zaczął i urwał. – Nie chciałem… Nie pomyślcie, że… - Nie bardzo wiedział jak wytłumaczyć im, że miał zwyczaj wtrącania się zawsze i wszędzie.  
\- Stiles spotkał Dereka w kawiarni, w której pracował, ponieważ przeprowadziliśmy się do Nowego Jorku na studia – wtrącił Scott, ratując go z opresji. – Byliśmy dwuosobową watahą bez alfy, a przynajmniej traktowano nas podejrzliwie. Zawsze uważałem Stilesa za kogoś w rodzaju przywódcy.  
\- Czego skutki mogliśmy zobaczyć przed kilkoma godzinami – sarknął Rafael.  
\- Nie możesz mi dyktować komu mam ufać – powiedział Scott, błyskając w stronę ojca tęczówkami.  
Po sali rozległ się pomruk aprobaty. Stiles już wcześniej zauważył, że do McCallów odnoszono się podejrzliwie. De Pineda jako jedyna wydawała się naprawdę zadowolona z ich obecności, chociaż naturalnie bardziej skupiła swoją uwagę na Scotcie.  
\- Widzicie – powiedział Stiles. – Żadnych tajemnic. Same zbiegi okoliczności – dodał i zdał sobie naglę sprawę, że naprawdę było ich zbyt wiele.  
\- Zaczęliśmy się spotykać ze Stilesem, ale nie był członkiem żadnej ze znaczących watah, więc mógł wrócić bez problemu do domu na przerwę tuż przed ukończeniem studiów – podjął Derek. – Został zaatakowany przez darach i przez prawie dobę więziony. Scott przejmując status alfy McCall uwolnił jego magię, dzięki czemu mogliśmy go odnaleźć. Moja matka zdecydowała, że jako alfa miałem większe szanse w obronie partnera, dlatego obaj staliśmy się alfami w tym samym czasie – wyjaśnił Hale. – Ugryzłem Stilesa, ponieważ wcześniej dał mi na to pozwolenie w razie, gdyby zaistniała sytuacja zagrożenia życia. Chociaż są bardzo związani z alfą McCall pozostaje członkiem mojej watahy i moim partnerem – wyjaśnił Derek.  
Stiles jednak słuchał go tylko jednym uchem. Ostatnio działo się zbyt wiele. Wydawało mu się, jakby jego życie od czasu, gdy skończyli ze Scottem szesnaście lat, nabierało tempa. Z roku na rok było tylko gorzej, a przeciwności, które napotykał stawały się coraz trudniejsze. Nie mógł być to zbieg okoliczności. Jeden raz to przypadek, dwa to zbieg okoliczności, trzy to wzór, ale nie wiedział jak nazwać tak oczywista ciągłość.  
\- Coś nadchodzi – powiedział Stiles, wpatrując się w Dereka. – Darach nie chciała kogokolwiek. Ona chciała mnie – ciągnął dalej.  
Scott zerwał się na równe nogi, rozglądając się wokół, jakby szukał zagrożenia. Rafael przypatrywał mu się w milczeniu.  
\- Pomyśl o tym. Ataki na granicy mają nas rozproszyć i skupić na południowych stanach – stwierdził z pewnością w głosie. – Kiedy ostatnio kontaktowaliście się z alfami z Kanady? – spytał ciekawie.  
Kilka osób wpatrywało się w niego z niedowierzaniem i rozumiał ich wątpliwości. Był nowy. Był nikim. Stek legend i baśni mógł być bzdurą, jednak zawsze istniało zagrożenie, że prawdziwy alfa stanowił wsparcie dla czasów, które miały dopiero nadejść.  
\- Czerwień twoich oczu – powiedział Derek nagle, dotykając jego twarzy.  
Stiles spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.  
\- Co jest? Co z nią nie tak? – spytał lekko spanikowany, bo wyraz twarzy Dereka nie podobał mu się.  
\- Nie blednie – odparł Hale. – Powinna lekko zblednąć, ale wygląda jak krew.  
Stiles przełknął głośno ślinę.  
\- Jaką mamy pewność, że słowa tego dzieciaka… - zaczął ktoś, ale ktoś inny go uciszył.  
\- Nie kontaktowałam się z nikim w Ontario od niemal sześciu miesięcy – stwierdziła jakaś kobieta i Stiles przestał rozróżniać głosy.  
Coś zaczęło unosić się nad pomieszczeniem. Spojrzał na Dafne, która wydawała się całkiem zdezorientowana. Elisa kręciła się na swoim miejscu, jakby nie mogła wysiedzieć ani chwili dłużej.  
Czuł, że coś zaczyna go wypełniać od środka. Magia zawsze miała dla niego specjalne znaczenie, ale był przede wszystkim teoretykiem. Nie miał czasu z nią obcować, a jeśli opowieści o prawdziwych alfach były autentyczne, jego Iskra miała odżyć. W ciągu kolejnych tygodni może miesięcy miała przekonać wilka do tego, aby współpracował z nią i dał jej swobodę. Wilkołaki z zasady nie przepadały za tym czego nie rozumiały, a magia miała dla nich nieprzyjemny zapach. Emisariusze zaczęli współpracę z watahami, ponieważ sama obecność wilka i jego siła nie była już wystarczająca przeciwko niebezpieczeństwom, które czaiły się na świecie.  
Stiles starał sobie przypomnieć czy było coś specjalnego lub niezrozumiałego o czym mówiła darach, ale kobieta wydawała się opanowana przez żądzę posiadania mocy. I padło na jego magię.  
Powietrze stawało się powoli coraz gęstsze od emocji, słów i rozmów. Mógł wyczuć niepokój emisariuszy i zastanawiał się dlaczego alfy nic z tym nie robią. Magia świetnie ostrzegała przed niebezpieczeństwem i chociaż jeszcze nie dostrzegał źródła, wiedział, że zaraz się wydarzy coś naprawdę niedobrego.  
\- Na ziemię – krzyknął do Dafne, wyrywając rękę z uścisku Dereka.  
Nie wiedział nawet kto dokładnie uderzył w niego, gdy zasłaniał emisariuszkę. Nie był pewien jakim cudem pokonał w sekundzie taką odległość.  
Kobieta odczołgała się i sięgnęła do kieszeni. Miał ochotę ją pochwalić, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że emisariuszka ma w dłoni porcję popiołu.  
De Pineda wpatrywała się w niego wściekle.  
\- Co? Ty? – zdziwił się, a potem nagle to nabrało sensu.  
Miała za zadanie odciągnąć uwagę od północy poprzez żądanie wspólnych patroli na południu.  
Kobieta wyszczerzyła się w jego kierunku i nie był to już przyjemny uśmiech staruszki, która miała czworo wnucząt. Wątpił, aby de Pineda była wciąż wilkołakiem, czy człowiekiem, żeby być bardziej dokładnym.  
\- Zabiłaś swojego męża. Nie ma go tu z tobą – stwierdził Stiles.  
Partner alfy nie pokazał się od przeszło doby.  
Poruszali się po niewielkim okręgu i Stilesowi naprawdę ulżyło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że kolejne alfy zaczęły ich otaczać. De Pineda była uwięziona.  
Dafne skorzystała z sytuacji i zamknęła ją w kręgu z górskiego popiołu.  
\- Czym jesteś? – spytał Stiles ciekawie, ponieważ kobieta nie nosiła na sobie żadnego zapachu.  
Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej.  
Szara mgiełka oderwała się od ciała alfy, wzlatując w górę i bezwładne zwłoki upadły na sam środek kręgu. Nie słyszał bicia serca de Pinedy, podobnie zapewne jak pozostali. Ktokolwiek nie opętał alfy, uciekł nie robiąc sobie nic z bariery ustawionej przez emisariuszkę, a to oznaczało naprawdę poważne kłopoty.  
Derek ścisnął jego kark ostrzegawczo, jakby mu chciał powiedzieć, że od tej pory ma nie opuszczać jego boku.  
\- Twoje oczy są bledsze – poinformował go Hale półszeptem.  
\- Wiemy przynajmniej, że stanowią formę ostrzeżenia – odparł Stiles, wpatrując się tępo w to jak Dafne i dwóch innych emisariuszy próbowało dociec co stało się z ciałem alfy.  
Stiles nie czuł krwi, więc de Pineda nie miała uszkodzeń. Teraz jej zapach był wyczuwalny i brakowało w nim woni trucizny. Nie pozostawało im zbyt wiele możliwości, ale nie chciał mówić tego na głos, gdy Dafne pobladła spoglądała na magicznie uzdolnionych obecnych w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Co to jest? – spytała alfa Marquette, domagając się odpowiedzi.  
Dafne nagle zaczęła wyglądać na znacznie młodszą. Może nawet nie miała jeszcze czterdziestki.  
\- Emisariusz – odparł Stiles. – Zbuntowany emisariusz opowiedział się po złej stronie – dokończył.  
Nigdy nie sądził, że tak szybko dostaną odpowiedź na pytanie, którego nawet nie zdążyli zadać. Spostrzegł jak alfy zaczynają spoglądać podejrzliwie na swoich magicznych towarzyszy, z którymi współpracowali czasami przez dziesięciolecia i nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia.  
\- Jeśli przestaniecie sobie ufać, możecie już oddać swoje terytoria i poczekać, aż przyjdą do was – powiedział lekko zirytowany. – Cokolwiek powstało musi zostać powstrzymane przez emisariuszy. Wy nie macie magii, która mogłaby dać temu koniec – poinformował ich. – I z doświadczenia wiem, że gdyby chcieli, każdy z waszych emisariuszy mógłby was wykończyć lata temu. Jednak tego nie zrobili – dodał.  
Ciało de Pinedy spoczywało kilka kroków od niego i nie mógł powstrzymać nieprzyjemnego dreszczu, który przebiegł mu po plecach.  
\- Kto jest emisariuszem watah Teksasu? – spytał, ponieważ nikt nie prowadził jakiegoś wykazu i nie miał podręcznego Kto jest kto dla tej specjalizacji.  
\- Nikt – odparł Derek. – De Pineda nie mieli emisariusza – odparł głucho.  
Stiles zamarł spoglądając na swojego kochanka w szoku.  
\- Totalnie znajdujemy ci jednego. Jak teraz totalnie wystaw ogłoszenie. Masz znaleźć sobie emisariusza – powiedział lekko panikując i zorientował się, że nie są sami. – Dopiero teraz dowiecie się po co wam emisariusze – poinformował resztę, a potem spojrzał ponownie na leżące bezwładnie ciało.

ooo

Stiles zamknął za nimi szczelnie drzwi i zamarł, gdy poczuł na sobie usta Dereka. Mężczyzna docisnął go do drzwi, robiąc w nich niewielkie wgniecenie z czego obsługa na pewno nie będzie zadowolona. Opuścili salę konferencyjną zanim pojawiła się reszta watahy Marquette. Stiles nie miał nic do dodania. Powiedział wszystko, co wiedział i nie było teraz sensu czegokolwiek ukrywać. Jeśli miał się do czegokolwiek przydać, musiał jak najszybciej ustabilizować Iskrę. Możliwe, że Deaton miał jakiś wstrętny eliksir, który umożliwiłby mu kontakt z wilkiem, ale wątpił czy chciał poznać faceta. Wydawał się zaborczym dupkiem.  
Derek spoglądał na niego. Opierali się o siebie czołami i oddychali tym samym powietrzem. W zasadzie mógłby tak żyć. W zasadzie taki był plan. W zasadzie jeszcze żaden z jego planów nie wypalił.


End file.
